Secret Feelings
by Starlifebabe
Summary: Stella is new in town, where she goes to a new school and meets new people. Brandon at first is nice to her, but when she takes away his place as the most popular guy in school, he starts being rude. But who would think that he is in love with Stella? Being mean, but in love? All couples included. Read
1. chapter 1

**THIS IS MY SECOND STORY...HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:NEW IN TOWN (STELLA'S P.O.V)

I was sitting in the dining room eating my breakfast, in my new house. I was new in town and going to a new school. I had no friends, sadly, I don't know anybody. But I'm guessing it's not that hard. Is it?

"Stella eat fast or you'll be late on your first day of school, I put your keys in the living room table, now hurry up!" My dad, Radius commanded. I stood up and started walking to the living room, but now that I think about it, where's my bag? I simply headed upstairs in my new room, for my bag and went back down stairs.

"Hey Sky are you coming with me, or will my or dad take you" I shouted. Then my blond bother came running. He's my twin brother and has his own car, but it broke down. My parents send it to repair, I'm not sure, I think they are buying a new one for him. My family is all about money, but I don't like that about me. Most people are just friends with me, for our money. I hate it.

"No, I'm coming with you" Sky left to my car even before I got out, what a kid he always acts so inmature, or I'm just paranoid, dealing with him my whole, well I still love him, he's my brother. I got my keys and left my house and headed to the new school, I have a feeling this year will be great, who knows I might fine the true me. I'm a sophmore, just like my bother, but he in an advanced class for 'skills' whatever that's suppose to mean. I don't really mind, I'm just too lazy, you know? The high school was big. It's a private public school, only rich kids were aloud, but for some reason it was free. My mom is a model and my dad's well known man, for his family line 'The Solarian' that's how we were acepted as soom as we entered the school two weeks ago. It was Aflea, a school full of rich and spoil kids!

"Hey Stella meet me at lunch, I don't want to be the loner of the school for the first day, ONLY if I don't find any friends, you could sit with me if you don't have any friends. The only wierd thing, it gonna be like sitting with me your twin brother..." Sky said after leaving me in my own car alone, scared to get of.

I finally got of and headed towards to front door. Even though I'm always in different schools, I don't mind I'm never scared, but for some reason today I am. I went towards the office to get my Schedule, but before I new it I was being stared and people were already gossiping or pointing like crazy at me. Those were the usual stuff that happen in a new school for me and my brother, who I saw already talking to 5 guys. One magenta haired guy, an orange haired guy (how wierd, orange!), a blue-black haired guy, and a purplish (wierd color) hair, and another brunette haired, handsome by the way, who was now staring at me. I quickly turned to my head the other direction, where you could see the office. I walked to it and opened the door, where a lady was typing, who knows what, in her computer.

"Hello, can I help you?" She greeted me nicely.

"Yes, I'm new and I need to know what clases I have, can you give me my Schedule? Please" I said, recieving a nod from the women infront of me.

"What's your full name?" She asked me, when my brother came in with the 5 same guys.

"Stella Solaria Eraklyon" I told her and then my brother came in back of me.

"Hey Stella meet my new friends" He said with a smile saying 'I have friends and you don't'. The lady cleared her throat. I turned back to the women and she handed me my Schedule.

"Thank you" I told her and she just nodded. "It's a pleasure meeting you all, but Sky do you think I care" I said, he just gave me death glare. "I'm just kidding, you know that, right?" I added.

"I know I was just playing" He said rubbing my head with his hand, making my hair get all messy, I got mad.

"Stop it Sky, you just ruin my hair , uggg, you know I hate that!" I told him half shouting with a pissed tone, that made his friends widen their eyes. I just tried my best to put my hair back in its neat way.

"STOP, being a cry baby, you and your hair are all you all time" Sky just smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't be if you stopped bothering me and my hair, just leave it alone, I've told you many times Sky!" I turned back to his friends saying, "Im sorry for putting up with this, we are always like this all the time, you know? brother and sister fights". They all chuckled, like knowing how it felt. Sky ignored my comment and went to the lady on the desk.

"Hi, may I have my Schedule, I'm new, Please? My name is Sky Solaria Eraklyon" Sky said it in a funny way that made the woman smile, but maintaing in her position.

"Yes, man" She said, but hearing the word man, I was about to crack up, but I stayed quiet. She handed him his Schedule. "Are you two brother and sister?" She asked, Sky nodded in a way saying 'why do you care?' and came towards me.

"I'm Brandon, this Helia and Nabu" He pointed at the blue-black haired and the purplish haired guys. "This is Riven and Timmy" He pointed at the magenta haired and orange haired guys, the brunette intoduced. I just nodded and shaked their hands.

"Hey so you should meet my sister, she's cool, right Helia?" Brandon spoke, I turned towards the rest of them and noticed Helia blushing at his comment, I just smile.

"Shut up, Brandon, atleast I have a girlfriend and you don't, but yeah she is cool, no not cool, awsome!" Helia answer,that was so sweet, and I'm guessing he is Brandon's sister's boyfriend. I just nodded and left my brother with his new friends.

I was outside and spotted a red-orange haired girl coming towads me, I just kept on walking to what was now my new locker, all the way the end of the hallway. She stopped infront of me, making me stop, too. She checked me out and then nodded, I thought that was totally creepy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, are you Stella?" I just nodded, "Then it's true, here where's your locker?"

"All the way down the hallway, why?" I said, in a confused momento.

"I'll help you look for it, anyways , My name is Bloom and I really want to be your friend, is okay?" I just smiled and didn't care at all if she just wanted to be my friend because of who I am. "What the number?" She asked.

"Locker, 29" Bloom gasped and smile "What's wrong?"

"You know, if you get the number's between 25 through 30, that means your locker is one of the big ones and that your one of the richest one in school, but that's not all your locker is next to Brandon, the hottest and most popular guy in the school, also really rich.." Wow I was really surprice at her information.

"We're here" She introduced me to my locker pointing to it. My jaw dropped. "This is my locker" she pointed to the one that said 27 on the top.

"So your one of the 5?" She nodded and opened hers, I opened mine, which look really empty "Did they have to kick people from these lockers, so me and my brother could get ours?" I asked.

"Yeah, this chick called Diaspro and this guy named Jared, they were both mad, but to tell you the truth, they aren't cool, just plain stubborn kids, hey what class are in?, the bell is about ring" She softly said. I looked down at my Schedule. It said, group 2, and on the side it said a whole bunch of teachers like this:

Groups 2- Period 1-Mrs. Martinez

Period 2-Ms. Griselda

Period 3-Mr. Fernandez

Period 4- Lunch

Period 5-Mr. Romero

Period 6- Free Time

Period 7- Mrs. Kio

"Group 2, and to many clases next to it " I said, she smiled. Than my brother came behind me and scared me, which made me scream and jump. Brandon his friend came with him and open the locker next to me. My locker was in betwwen Sky's and Brandon. SKy just laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Bloom meet my annoying yet cool brother, brother meet my new friend, Bloom" I pointed to Sky, she blushed, I guess some romance is starting here...

"So Stella your locker is next to mine? what a tragedy" I rolled my eyes at my brother and closed my locker

"So Bloom what class are in?" I asked Bloom who was looking at my brother, I hope she doesn't like my brother.

"I'm with you, Brandon's with us, too" I smiled.

"Cool, by the fact that we're together, I don't want to be a loner, today" I lied as we walked to class. I wanted to know more about Brandon.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...REVIEW**


	2. chapter 2

**HEY EDIT LAST CHAPTER...I THINK IT'S BETTER...ENJOY THIS ONE...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: WHAT? (STELLA'S P.O.V.)

My first 3 clases were cool, almost everybody started talking to me. I guess because of who I am. That guy Brandon is so sweet with me. I think I'm liking him, but who knows he might be a jerk.

"Stella, want to sit with me and my friends?" Bloom asked, I just nodded. Brandon was with Bloom and the I whole morning, so I'm guess he will sit with us, too. The three of us found my brother waiting, for us in cafeteria entrance outside along with his other friend and some girls. Bloom went towards the girls and greeted then with hugs.

"Hey, girls this is Stella, you might know her already" Bloom introduced me and all the girls came towrds me. "Sky and Stella are twins!" Bloom said cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Musa" A girl wit blue-black hair came and hugged me.

"I'm Flora, nice to meet you" A brunette girls said, she sounded so sweet, she must be Helia's girlfriend.

"My name's Layla and this is Techna" A brunette with dark skinned said, pointing at the pink haired girl, nice PINK! After we all meet, we went inside the cafetería. As we entered everybody's eyes were on us, how awkward. Then everybody came towards us, but surrounded me.

"Hey do you want to eat with us" a girl shouted, I just shook my head and tried to walk away, but the crowed was around me again. "We should hang out some day" another said, I was just lost from the amout of people around me. Thank god my new friends came towards me and got me by the hand and pulled me to a table. Their we meet everybody already sitting down.

"Wow, I think you're the same as popular as Brandon or more!" Layla shouted supriced. Everyone nodded and I looked at Brandon who had a mad expression saying 'She just ruined my social life', I really did feel bad.

"Shall we eat now?," I just said before many more things happen. We sat down, but something happen that I just couldn't believed. In the table I sat, many people brought food, instead of us going for it. I guess this is the popular table. Like always me and Sky have always been popular, but this time I might be useful.

Layla and Nabu sat next to each other, they look so cute together, they are perfect for each other. Timmy and that pink haired, Techna sat together, also Musa and Riven, Bloom was sitting next to me, Sky and Brandon next to us, Helia was sitting alone and Flora was standing up. Wow this table is a full, now.

**Brandon P.O.V.**

This girl, Stella is cute, nice, and funny. Everything I would like in a girl, but what's on me is how popular she got in just today. She is ruining my popularity. I have to do something, eveybody perfers he now, what happen with me! I'm I boring now?

"Are you okay?" Flora asked me snapping her finger in my face.

"Yeah, just thinking on...hmm...tomarrow," I said, but I lied to her, I've never lied to her. Flora made a worried face, but then was back to normal, she just nodded and sat down next Helia, who was across from me.

"So you should come to my house, on Saturday I'm planning on making a party" Musa said and gave us a reception. We always needed one, she made the best parties in the whole town and by that many people would want to go, but she made a security system. Where only people invited could go in.

"Sure, it will be more, becuase it looks like Stella and Sky are party fever kids!" Layla said, we all laughed.

"Actually we are, but then this means I have to go shopping, does someone want to come with me?" Stella asked, and by that comment I'm guess she's a shopping freak. Not, that I mind, but I'm just saying cause shopping girl are always stuck in the mall.

"I do!" Flora said raising her hand, so everybody could see it.

"Then that means we're all going" Bloom said making every boy's shook their heads in disagreement, including me.

"Come'on guys, it well be fun, promise we won't for more than 2 hours" Techna said making a pleasing face. All girls nodded, except Stella who looked like thinking.

"SO...is it a deal?" Stella asked, finally speaking.

"Fine!" We all said at the same time, includin a long sigh. Then, this girl, came like always I though she was gonna want to tell me somehing, but no instead she went directly to Stella.

"Hey Stella you should come with me shopping, I've heared about this new fashion store, do you?" Stella said quiet for a second.

"Will, thank you for your offer, but I'm already going with my friends" Stella said pointing to all of us. The girl smiled and left.

"What's wrong with these people, why is everybody asking me all kinds of stuff?" Stella said annoyed.

"If you haven't noticed your popular, not even in school, but everywhere, Sky is not because...who know the reason?" Musa said, but I was just listening to their conversation. Eventually, that got me mad, knowing that she was more popluar than.

"Sky you should go on Friday to my house" I asked him, her just nodded. After 10 more minutes of talking the bell finally rang, we headed for the rest of the day to our classes. I was nice, like always to everybody, except Stella. I think she noticed, but didn't bother her. I hated that! People kept on talking to Stella, even my friends, it's like if I'm invisible...

* * *

**STELLA'S P.O.V**

The thing that's getting me really confused, is Brandon's new attituded. What happened one moment he's all nice, the next he's mean. Like, what the heck?

I turned around to face him, in class. He was actually looking back at me discusted. I backed sat straight in my seat, and took a deep breath, while I shook my head. It's just that I seriously don't understand boys...I stood up and walked to him.

"What's your problema with me, one moment your cool and the next you're all grumpy?!" I told him as soft as I could. He just glared at me and then soften his face...

"I don't know, I'm just...forget about it" Brandon's face came back to his now usual status, grumpy at me. I just left, without another word. I just sat next to Bloom and smiled. Bloom was confused, but then smiled back. I payed attention again.

For the rest of the day it was all the same, Brandon being a total jerk and Bloom becoming my bestfriend. Along with the rest of the week. Is he mad at me? I need answers, NOW!

* * *

"Hey, Stella, Brandon called and he said he's coming with the rest of the guys...and girls, get ready!" Sky demanded coming my room, and looking at me shock.

"Can you atleast knock?" I asked angry. I was with my new, now boyfriend, Adam. I then up from my bed.

"What the...?" I could tell he couldn't find the right words to finish. "Sorry for interupted your make-out time" Sky said asking for a forgiveness answer. I just ignored him.

"Adam let head down stairs, we're visitors" Adam just nodded and followed me and a still shocked, Sky.

"Mmm...Adam can you excuse me and my sister? for just a moment. Get yourself comftribe, right there" Sky pointed to the sofa. Adam nodded and sat down. Mean while Sky pulled me to the kitchen, which was the closest room from the living room.

"Who is that? How come you already have a boyfriend and we've been here just for, what 5, 6 days" Sky looked disappointed.

"Sorry, I just got bored of not having one, and by the way, you need to ask out Bloom now, Adam's friend likes her, and she may say yes" Sky was in total shock.

"Stella you should stop being like this,remember what happened months ago with you?, and how did you know, I liked Bloom?" Sky asked still confused and shock. I didn't wanted to answer his first question.

"I'm not stupid, you know, that should be today. She's answering him today" I added, and by that his eyes widen, saying 'oh my, she is right' I just smirked and went back to the living room, with Adam. He was still sitting in the sofa patiently.

"Sorry, for that, my brother needed advice" Adam just noddded, then the door bell rang. I went to the door and opened it.

"Yes, can I help you?" I made it like it was just a normal visiter, then Adam came behind me.

"Who is this?" Musa asked coming in, along with the others.

"Yeah, who is he? From what I know you don't know anybody, I've never seen him before, either." Layla said, checking him out.

"He's my boyfriend, and he's in my class, I didn't know him either until today" I said, in an embarrassed voice. I know it sounds bad, but it's the truth.

"What! Stella and how come your going out with him?" Brandon said, was he jealous. I mean he never talked to me the whole week and was rude or anything other than friendly. Now he's complaining about my boyfriend.

"What do you care Mr. Rude" I just crossed my arms and tried ignore his comment. I walked to the sofa and sat down. "Come'on, can I have some fun," They all looked at me with funny expressions.

"HEY! don't to me like that, my name's Brandon, encase you didn't know." Brandon defended him-self

"I know it's wrong, but I want a boyfriend, he's not rude nor less ugly, he's handsome and I'm sure I'll like him, someday, and I need a boyfriend, all of you have one, except of course Bloom and Sky, I don't know about Brandon neither care!" I said back.

"It's your choice, Stella anyways where's Sky?" Bloom asked looking around for him.

"I don't know, we talked awhile ago, you might want to check, he might be in the kitchen." Bloom nodded and disappear.

"Sorry to interup, but how is it that 'you need to have fun' and 'I barely meet him today', what you didn't knew me?" Oops, I forgot that he was here, I'm a freaken jerk. I need to change this.

"Hey, you know what, if your going to complain get out of here now, no to be mean, but I gave you a chance and that'small you say" I said, but all I was trying to do is get rid of him, yeah, I might sound like a player, but I'm not. I've only had about 3 long relationships.

"What you can't do this to me" Adam said. The rest of the guys and girls were just watching the show. "You know what nevermind, see you at school tomarrow, talk to you later" He said giving me a kiss in my lips, before he left. I just smiled and nodded.

"So how what are we going to do?" I said before turning back at them.

"I don't know Brandon said he wanted to come and see you and Sky, instead of just Sky going over alone to his house...OOPS!" Riven covered his mouth, Brandon just gave him a deathly glare, and I just rolled my eyes."Sorry" he finished. Sorry? sorry for what? hmm...this is getting more suspecious.

"So, Nabu I heared your the captain of the football team, is it true?" He just nodded. "Wow, Layla he is your other half, I wish you two the best luck ever." I said in a 'convincing' to be happy voice.

"Aww...thank you Stella...you'll find your mate, but I'm sure not the way your getting the boys" Layla said, I quickly put my head down, but put it up again.

"That's just for fun nothing serious..."I got interupted, when I heared my brother and Bloom coming out of the kitchen...holding hands!

"So I'm guessing you two finally go together" Brandon said playfully. I just ignored him and went up to Bloom.

"Oh my god! Bloom your now my sister-almost-in-law" I told her standing up and giving her a big hug.

"Stella, don't think ahead" Sky said taking Bloom away from me.

"HEY! I was talking to her" I said pullingnher back, when Brandon came up to us. Oh great!, he pulled me away and caried me bridal style back to the sofa, "PUT ME DOWN AND DON'T TOUCH ME; AGAIN!" I yelled at him-

"Sky, Bloom can you tell us what happened?" Flora pleased for an answer.

"Uhmm...okay..." Bloom said, trying to reject what she just said, we all scooted next to them, with bright and happy smiles.

**-FLASHBACK- Sky's P.O.V**

Wow, I seriously don't get Stella, first she's crying because her boyfriend breaks up with her, for just playing with her feelings. Maybe she is right, she needs to have a distraction from her previous boyfriend.

I suddenly someone coming in the kitchen."Hey, Sky are you here?" Bloom, I was positive that, that was her.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked her coming closer to her.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't see you and I came to look for you" Bloom said in her sweet voice, I just love when she speaks.

"Oh...so...uhmm...Bloom...uhmm...is there someone who your interested in?" I don't know why I just asked her that, she is not gonna feel the same way as I do.

"Yes" I just frown and I bet she noticed it. "Do you want to know who?" She asked me, but I just shook my head and was about to go away when I felt her arms aound my neck, What?

"Uhmm Bloom are you okay" I asked her.

"Yes better than I've ever been" She came up closer to me and planted a kiss, on my lips, I gladly responded. When we departed I just stared in her eyes.

"Bloom, I like you" I shyly spoke,

"I like you, too" Bloom said blushing. How cute!

-**END OF FLASHBACK- Back To Stella's P.O.V**

"...and that was basiclly it" Sky finished of, I turned around and look at Bloom in awe.

"That was so adorable" I said with a smile on my face, everyone agreed, except of course, Brandon. He is getting on my nerves.

"Come'on Stella like if you've never been told how a relationship starts, it's cool that they are together, but do make it like if it's an engagment," Brandon says praticly annoyed at my complement.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rude for being polite, but you had to ruin everything" I said meaning every Word.

"What did you just called me, I guess it's getting rude you know?" I just chuckle in an unbelievable state.

"I said, MR. RUDE, and I'm not the rude one here, it's YOU! I hate you, so much you can't imagine." I said on top of my lung as better as I could. Then, I just made a long sigh of relief. "Why did I ever had to meet you, you were better as a friend, you know?" I said

"I'm...sorry" I gasped in surpice. I though they said when Brandon hated someone it was hate forever.

"What?!"

* * *

**WELL...I KNOW IT'S NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED BUT THAT'S THE BEST I COULD'VE COME UP WITH SENCE IT MORE THAN DOULBLED THE CHAPTER-MADE SPECIALY FOR-**CHARLIESUNSHINE**-A LONGER CHAPTER AND-BLOOD TEARS FOR ENTERNITY-THE TITLE...THANKS**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE PARTY- BRANDON'S P.O.V.**

Today it is, the day when we go shopping with the girls, I don't know why I acepted by the way. It's Saturday afternoon and we just got a short time for the girls to shop. I think I'm not going, supporting Stella these days had made me irritated. I'm hating her, so much. These days have been hard, nobody has called me not even my friends, except Sky, Helia, and Riven. Me and Sky have gotten closer, we might be bestfriends now. Wow when girls say it it doesn't sound so dumb, but me saying it, it makes me sould lame.

"Brandon are you ready?" I bet that was Timmy screaming from outside and knocking really hard. I told him to pick me up. I can't find my car keys.

"Yeah, I am" I said opening the door "Woah, Timmy how many people are coming with us?, it's just a shopping day, not a field trip" I said closing the door with my house keys. I could see Techna, Musa, Riven, Layla, and Nabu. Wonder why so many people.

"I know but they all needed a ride, are you okay with that?" I just nodded and got on in the back, Techna was in the front. As we were down the highway, an image of Stella appeared in my head. 'Wait, what?! Stella?! What´s wrong with me, shake it of Brandon', I thought. All the image was her there like always, smiling and having her beautiful voice talking.

"Are you alright Brandon" Nabu asked, all I did was nod and turn my head facing the window. I was seated by the window of the truck, the rest were next to me, and at the end was Riven. We reached our destination, the trip to the mall for some reason seemed like forever.

"We're here" Timmy shouted the ovious.

"Don't say what we know, Smart one" Riven said, making all of us laugh including Timmy, the one being laughed at. As we approached the entrance we saw everyone, they walked to us.

"Hey, what took you guys too long" Helia said.

"Sorry, Brandon asked me to pick him up, at last minute" Timmy said, he looked at me. For some reason he's the only one that's not scared of me and Riven. He takes everything as a joke.

"Brandon, what happen to your car?" Bloom said approaching me.

"Lost my keys" I simply replied. She just made and mouth shaped like 'o' and walked away.

"We're just waiting for Stella, she went to the bathroom, along with Flora" Sky said indisbelieve, like thinking 'why do they have to go to the restroom, now', in my opinión that's what I think he thinks, I just chuckled and stood still, When I was about to say something, I saw some Golden yellow hair going to our direction, Stella along with my sister, Flora.

**STELLA'S P.O.V.**

As I was walking with Flora, I for some reason stopped listening to her and placed my mind in Brandon. Why I'm I thinking of him? I don't know why, for some reason I just did. I know this sounds stupid, but it's like he just blocked my mind from everything, except him. It's like he is the only thing around me, no one else, just him.

"What took you so long" Bloom said.

"This, make-up doesn't work by itself" I replied, earning a pair of eyes being rolled, Brandon's. Everyone laughed, except him.

"Okay lets get going" Techna desperatly said and smiled.

"Techna you seemed cool with shopping, your my shopping buddy from now on" Techna just laughed and nodded. Techna went towards Timmy and holded his hand along with the others. Flora was with Helia, Riven and Musa, Sky and Bloom, Layla and Nabu, at last it was just me and Brandon without a pair. It was kind of exciting since, that's what told me he was single. I had my boyfriend, but I kind of didn't spend time with him, the girls told me to break up with him, but Adam seems happy.

"You two should pair up, since me and the others already have a shopping buddy for today" Layla said.

"No!" Brandon and I both yelled at the same time.

"No...I would never get along with him and I though Techna was my shopping buddy" I said hurt.

"Technically, you just told me right now and I promised Timmy I'll be with him the whole shopping day" Techna said, kind of sorry. "Please you know it's just for an hour from now" What an hour, I thought it was two hours...!

"I though is was for two hours" I said almost startled.

"Chill Stella, it is, but and hour passed already" Brandon said, I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Hurry up them, it's late" I for some reason grabbed Brandon by the hand and pulled him in the store.

"Wait, Stella, what was that for?" Brandon said releasing himself from my hand, I felt embarrased.

"Techna said we're partners, and she's cool, so I won't say no to her" I could feel Brandon rolled his eyes as I search the ranks.

"Fine, sooo..."

* * *

"Wow, Stella you look beautiful" Adam said as he opened the car door for me. I smiled and got on. We were heading towards Musa's party, after we all left the mall, each of us went our own houses to get change.

"Adam you look cute with those jeans and your White shirt, including your White shoes" He gave me a smile and leaned to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"I'm sick" I lied.

"I'll take the risk" He replied and I shook my head.

"It's for you safety, and I need to talk to you later" I said smiling, he nodded and turned on the car. Going to Musa's house.

**BRANDON'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, Brandon enjoying the party" I turned around and saw Musa holding hands with Riven.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of like a loner here since Bloom started going out with Sky, we were always the loners and we were hanging out together, but now no I'm a loner by my self" I said sarcasticly, they laughed.

"You should hang out with Stella she just arrived and I Heard she broke up with her boyfriend, she can be your new buddy" Riven informed me.

"Really!...I-I mean...uhh...I don't care" I almost gave my self away, or did I?

"Yeah sure, she's at the stairs and alone" Musa said walking away.

"I don't care" I mumbled at last. I for some reason walked to the stairs, but when I was about to reach them, it was all crowded. I need to check what's happening.

"Hey, Stella you look hot tonight" A man's voice said. What people talk to her , but not me? She just reached my limits.

"What's going on here?" I yelled, everyone faced me and stepped aside. I went forward and what I see, Is Stella with all kinds of people around her. But what was worst of all was my jealousy. What jealous, why? For Stella's popularity or the man sitting next to her almost hugging her.

"Oh, hi Brandon, sit please" Stella demanded. What now she thinks she can say anything she wants to me.

"No, thanks" I was going to walk away, but she stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Please, Brandon...I want you to be with me" Stella said, was she drunk?

"Are you okay, have you been drinking?" She just nodded.

"A Little, do you want some?" Stella asked handing me a bottle of beer. "Stay with me.." She begged.

"Okay...fine" What? fine? what's wrong with me? I sat down next to her. We drank and drank, laughed and laughed all night. Best party ever.

* * *

"Hey Brandon wake up" I felt someone shaking me lightly. I had the worst hangover I ever had. What did I drink? "BRANDON!" This time there was no shaking only the sound that made my headache than before. I opened my eyes, seeing Stella there trying to wake me up...I was laying down in the couch with all kinds of stuff all over me. I don't really remember what happened at the party, all I know is that I was drinking, with...Stella, Stella?

"What? stop it. I want to go back to sleep!" I tried shouting at her, but it was imposible, so I got up and looked around. There was alot of people around, Wow! How did this party go? "Nevermind" She smiled and tried waking up more people.

"Please can you help me? Musa said she wanted to tell these people to go" Stella said, with a smile on her face. Why is she smiling?

"Get that happy face off you, I don't like it!" Stella smiled wider.

"Oh, yeah as long as I remember you said you loved my smile, don't you remember?" What? did I got that drunk?

"No! but how do you remember?" A smirked showed, a creepy one.

"I never drank, I drank juice, which looked like beer, but it wasn't...let me tell you, I have everything video taped for you to see everything, want to watch it" Stella said, still smirking.

"Yes! only to prove I never said that" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but first help me take all these people out of here, Musa's parent are coming in 4 hours, we better help" Stella reponded.

* * *

**STELLA'S P.O.V. (3&1/2 hours later)**

"Finally! I'm exhausted!" Techna said letting herself drop on the couch. "Stella do you want to go to the movies later, we're all going, almost, I don't know about Brandon, I asked him and he sai-" Techna was cut off by Brandon, who was covering her mouth. Everybody laughed.

"What's so funny?" Riven said joing us.

"Nothing it's just tha-" Brandon cut off Helia this time.

"What's going on, why do you keep shutting them up" I said pointing at Brandon. He looked away from me. I kind of like the feeling that he's trying to avoid saying something.

"Nothing, Stella it's just a secret I can't tell you" I widen my eyes enough to signaled that I was hurt. He frowned, and I smiled.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"So..are you going?" Techna asked again trying to change the topic.

"I guess, but what about if we change it for this Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounds great" Everyone nodded in agreement at Layla's comment.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go, right Sky?" Sky nodded and kissed 'good bye' to Bloom.

"Bye!" They all said in union. When we were about to head out, Sky stopped me.

"Wait!" Sky said.

"What now?" I asked inpaciently.

"Brandon do you want to come, I have to show you something and I need your opinon" Sky told Brandon.

"Uh...yeah sure" Brandon said getting out with us.

"So who's driving?" Brandon asked.

"Of course, Me!" I snapped

"Yeah, she got the keys, man," I laughed at Sky's replied.

"okay" Brandon said getting in the back seats. I drove to my house and parked outside. We got out and walked to the front door. Sky opened the door and walked to his room leaving Brandon, but stopped in the stairs.

"Stella, you owe me" Sky said walking again.

"What was that?" Brandon asked confused.

"I brought you to show you the video, or don't you want to see it?" I said smiling hard.

"I though I was coming with Sky to I don't know what, but I do want to see it!" He said.

"Okay...here it is"

* * *

**THANKS TO THE ONLY PERSON THAT LITERALY HELPS ME (BLOOD TEARS FOR ETERNITY)...AREN'T YOU WONDERING WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? GUESS IN REVIEWS...**


	4. chapter 4

**Aww...thank you I really appriciate all the nice and encouraging reviews...I'm so thankful to have an audience like you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- What Video lead to! ( Stella's P.O.V. )**

"So are you going to show me the video or what" Asked Brandon irritated, or that's was what he wanted me to think. I could see something in him , that seemed like if he wanted to smile.

"Be patient," I replied. "Are you sure? your going to regret it" I finished. I started walking to my room, up the stairs. Without me telling Brandon to follow, he was already following me.

"Yes, I want to see it!" He sounded excited, instead of impatient. I opened my room's door. I rushed over to my closet, opened it, and searched every where. The vide was no where is sight.

"Be patient, it's somehwere in my room" I nervously responded. This time I looked in my cabnets, nothing was found. "Uhm...Brandon, I-I lost the video" I whispered, but he clearly heard me.

"What! Stella what was the video all about? did I do something stupid? I think I'm not the stupid one here" I gasped and pushed him by his collar toward me. I slowly kissed him lightly and smiled, when he returned the kiss, but I back up. I smirked seeing him, being him the stupid one here.

"Who's the stupid one, now" Brandon blushed, but still no answer. I left him there standy and started looking again for the video. I finally found it, guess where. Under my pilow, I had forgotten that, that where I put it in the morning, when I came to change my clothes from the party. "I found it!" I yelled loud enough to be Heard across the block.

"Stella don't shout! and put that dumb video on, I want to see it" Brandon said, still dazzing from the kiss, I simply laughed and smirked.

"Wondering what your doing in this video? keep guessing, you won't know, until you give me what I want" I said slowly walking out my room, leaving him there. Before I could walk out he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back in, closing the door. He carried me bridal style and placed me on my bed, Brandon being on top of me. He kissed me so passionate,but it was forced, since I didn't kiss him back. "B-Brandon what a-are you d-doing" I stuttered, breaking his forced kiss.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Brandon asked with a tender smile. It made me melt inside, I smiled back and shook my head. "Then what was is it?" He inocently let me go and pulled me back into my feet, standing again.

"Tha wasn't it, that might be what you wanted, since that's what you gave me" I giggled and he blushed, 'How cute!' I thought.

"Uhmm... , I-I never wanted that" Brandon responded quickly and turn his face around, in orde for me not to see him.

"You know what I'll show you the video instead of going through all this" I said faceing my computer, I plugged in a cable conecting to my camera. I opened the video from the computer and pressed play.

**The Video (Stella's P.O.V)**

"Stella, your drunk" Brandon exclaimed, while I was giggling. He sat down next to me.

"No, I'm not! Here drink this and make me company!" I handed him a beer, I had one the same but I changed the drink, instead of beer I had punch. I pretended as if I was drunk, but he rapidly began to drink one-by-one, in a small amount of time, he was drunk. I smiled at him drunk, he smiled back.

"So Stella what can I do to make you happy?" Brandon asked flirting with me. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't know Brandon, uhmm confessing me your feeling?" I said, but it sounded more like a question rather that a command. Brandon just nodded, placing a hand on my leg and leaning closer to me. Brandon put his arms around mmy waist and placed my hands on his neck. His next made an impacted on me, though I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Brandon lips were pressed to mine, kissing me very passionatly. I pushed him closer to deepen the kiss, but the I broke it.

"Does that confess my feeling" Brandon had a warm, loving smile.

"No" I lied.

"Okay, Stella since I first meet you, I always thought you were hot! That smile of yours is the best and the most beautiful one of all, I-I'm so sorry for treating you like if your not worth it, please Stella be my girlfriend, I love you!" Brandon words made me crack a smile and then break it back to a sad one.

"But if a say yes, what if you don't remember?" I look in his eyes and just for a second forgot about everything.

"No, I will remember, I promise, so is that a yes?" Brandon asked desperatly.

**End Of The Video**

"Why did you stop it?" Brandon asked sad, sad? He was in to the video, but I had to take it off. I didn't want him to see my answer. "I never said or did that!" Brandon nervously, but angryly responded.

"Uh, yes you did!" I answer back, but ignoring his first question and answering his last comment. He shook his head and walk to the door, but before he opened it he came back to me, almost running, and kissed me. I backed away, before he can do another step.

"What are you doing, Brandon? You can't come up to me like that" I furiously slapped him

"Whatever" He responded heading to the door again. When he was about to touch the handle, he was interupted by the door opening and hitting him right in the nose.

"Oh my god" I rushed and examed his broken nose. Blood was everywhere, especially in my hands. "Sky! help me" Sky picked a shirt from the floor and was about to cover him, but I stopped him , he looked confuse. " Not with that, that's my favorite shirt" I snashed it away from him, I started to look for another one.

"Stella just give me something to clean his blood" I threw him back an ugly one, shuting him up in and instant.

" I'm fine!" Brandon protested. "What were you coming in for?" Sky looked at him and smirked.

"I just came to check on my sister, I heard a slp or something" Sky looked at me for an answer.

"Oh yeah, I slapped him , becuase he kissed me 2 time without permission" Sky looked blank. Brandon had an inoccent look on his face saying 'What now, are going to Yell at me?'.

"Okay, umm, why?" Sky asked directly to Brandon-

"Uhmm...because...because..I...l-like her?" Brandon asked, the question is. Why is he asking?

"I'd defenitly say that" Sky replied.

"Nothing leaves from this room, okay please don't tell anybody" I pleaded, they both looked at me confused.

"Why?" Both, Brandon and Sky said in union.

"Because I don't want nobody to know that he likes me, it'll be embaracing, since everybody knows we hate each other, well no us, me, now" I said hoping for an agreement.

"Okay, I don't care" Brandon said storming out of the room, I guess he's mad now, OOPS! I heard the door from the front open and then slaming the door shut.

"See, what you've done, now you made Brandon mad, when he decided to confess his feeling , you reject him, Stella you won't finf anybody like him, I though you liked him, too, that's why I didn't want you going out with that Adam guy" Angrily Sky left. I ran after him.

"Hey, Sky I do but I'm confused, he's rude to me he's a jerk, what can I do?" Sky finally understood me.

"We'll talk about this tomarrow, now go to sleep, there's school tomarrow" Sky sweetly kissed me on my fourhead.

"Goodnight brother"

"Goodnight"

The next day I got ready for school and ate breakfast. Sky finally got his new car, so now I wasn't driving him. That meant I was driving alone. We both left the house half an hour before school started and got there 10 later.

"Stella!" I heard Techna scream from behind me. She was smiling from ear to ear "Stella! guess what" This time she yelled in my right ear, with her hands around my neck, hugging me. Techna was jumping up and down still hunging me, while I smiling and happy for her.

"What is it Techna!" I replied excited.

"Timmy just asked me for our first date!" Techna broke the hug and took out her phone. "Isn't it exciting? I mean we're going out, but we have never gone on a date" I nodded and took my phone out as well.

"Yes, omg! I can already picture you!" I responded, just then Musa came running excited as well.

"Girls, guess what! Riven and I are officially going out!" I was confused.

"I though you guys were already going out, I saw you and Riven holding hands on your party, but not only in the party also at the mal, I confused" Techna and Musa started laughing, but they never answered.

"Yeah, we were holfing hand and we were going out already I just wanted to see your face. That was funny, but hey. That my friend" Musa said pointing towards a tree, I turn around an gasped. "that's what I wanted to tell you" Techna looked surpriced and then started laughing.

"What does that mean?" Techna finished laughing with a serious face. I just stayed quiet and from far away I could see the rest of the girls and they boys coming over to us.

"Sweety I wanted to ask you, what is this?" Flora said pionting to a piece of paper, I hadn't looked at it, because I was still looking at Techna, but then looked at the piece of paper. It was a picture of me and Brandon kissing from the party saying in big letters 'THINK HATE DIDN'T WORK OUT'. The same picture that was posted on the tree.

"Uhmmm...I...I..I don't know...uhmm... ask...Brandon" I grabbed Techna's hand and started walking, but was stopped.

"No, wait...Brandon said to ask you!" Layla said pointing at Brandon. "He said you knew better than him"

"I-I don't know what to say" I replied. "We were drunk" I responded again."

"Liar you said you weren't drunk!" Brandon defended.

"Nope I was drunk I lied" I replied, even though I did lie, so it's like I lied to everybody.

"Say the truth Stella, how come you remember everything from the party" Brandon asked

"Because I'm not stupid" Eveybody laughed minus Brandon, I did laugh. "The thing is we were just drunk, but I don't like him. In fact I hate him" Ouch! those words might have hurted Brandon alot! I know he likes me, I like him, but no! pople think we hate each other.

"What is going on?" Helia asked. For some reason everybody had he same question writen all over their faces.

"Oh nothing, just that Ms. Stella forgot something" A voice from behind me answered. I turned and...Oh great, It Adam!

"What do you want!" I snapped at Adam. He put his arms around my sholder, but it didn't bother me. In reality I like it! Only to make Brandon jealous...and I think it's working. Brandon couldn't stop staring.

"Nothing, just here to inform Brandon to watch _ALL_the video. There's something you might like that she forgot to let you see"

* * *

**What would you like to happen next? Review**


End file.
